


The Cabin

by WriteItDown666



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bisexual Female Character, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stalking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItDown666/pseuds/WriteItDown666
Summary: The reader is a quiet person who wants to live a quiet life. Steve and Bucky want to hide her away and keep her for themselves. They want her to be part of there family. But she doesn't even know who they are.Please read the warning tags. This story contains non-consensual acts.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Captain America/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dark story. I would love any feedback or suggestions you have! Thanks! Also this is a prologue!

You were a shy person who didn't need much to be happy. The simple things sufficed. That's why you liked working at the bookstore. It was slow paced, and customers preferred to be left alone. Mostly you stocked shelves and leafed through books that caught your eye. That's what you were doing that morning when a customer rang your bell. “Hi, can you help me find something?” said a tall man in a baseball cap. He looked buff, like he worked out all the time.

“Sure? What are you looking for?” you asked as you put down your book.

“The Wizard of Oz”

“That will be in children's classic literature” you say with a smile “follow me” You walk the man to the back of your store and pull the book from the shelf. “ It’s a series”

“Thanks y/n’ he said with a disarming smile. You blushed. He was very handsome after all, but a little old for you. You were still a student at the locale college. This person was a real man. 

“I ummm…. Your welcome” you stutter “Let me know if you need anything else.” and you hurried away. Handsome men giving you attention wasn't bad, it just made you nervous and you usually looked for a way out of the conversation. You were glad to see that your shift was almost over because you're sure if you spoke to him again you would go red as a tomato. but how did he know your name....  
-  
Steve smiled as you rushed into the back room of the store. This first meeting had gone exactly as planned. He had even made you blush. You blushed so easily. He and Bucky had done rock, paper, scissors, to see who got to make first contact and Steve had won. Bucky had been disappointed but really this was better. Bucky had a harder time keeping up appearances in public. He would do much better in a private setting. And he would not have to wait very long.


	2. Margarita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter contains drugs and needles. This is my first dark fic so I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think! Also I'm going to have the next chapter be much longer.

You walked through the door of your small apartment after a long day at work. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom flat. You flipped on a lamp and through your purse on the couch. All you wanted was to relax. Work had been pretty stressful after your manager informed you your schedule would be changing again. This was the third time he had switched it up on you without notice. Normally you would not care, but you had classes and thoughts could not be missed. Luckily, it would not be difficult to relax this weekend. Your sister was coming to visit and the two of you always had a good time.

You checked the clock. She would not be arriving for a few hours but that didn't mean you could not get the party started by yourself. You ran to your room and put on your most comfortable hoodie and shorts. Then you put on an upbeat playlist, Dancing around the kitchen when you are home alone is one of life's greatest joys, and you were having the time of your life. Shaking to the beat like you never could in public. You opened the fridge and pulled out the ice and tequila. It was a margarita kinda night, especially if your sister was coming. Margarita mix, ice, and alcohol went into the blender as you continued to bob your head. You turned on the loud appliance. It was loud enough so you could not hear your music, loud enough that you could not hear your window being opened.

You poured half the blenders contents into a cup and put the rest into the fridge for later. Then you popped a twisty straw into the drink that you had been saving. You turned around and danced back over to the couch, sipping on your drink all the while. The window was open. When did that happen? You thought. Usually, you closed all the windows when you got home. You were extremely forgetful though. It was totally possible to forget. You danced over to shut the window when you thought you heard the floorboards creak. You whipped around. Dame, sometimes I really hate living alone. A quick scan of the room told you that you were still alone, but it seemed that someone had forgotten to inform your still rapidly beating heart.

This time instead of dance you heard into the kitchen to shut off your music. Whatever good vibe you had created was gone. Scared off by your own anxiety and it would not return until your sister got there. “Damn” you said to yourself while you tried to calm down.

“Damn, sweetheart, I was going to let you finish your dance” If you could have watched yourself in that moment you would have seen yourself jump about a mile high. You turn around to see a man standing right behind you, in your apartment. The margarita glass fell from your hand and shattered on the ground. “Crap. Don't let her hurt herself” Said the man, but not to you. “Stand real still so you don’t get cut Y/N”

The Shock that had frozen your body in place for the last minute began to wear off and you opened your mouth to scream, but a hand clapped over you at that second. There was another man behind you, you realized. He covered your mouth with one hand and succeeded with your arms with the other. You could not see him, but you heard his voice. “Shhhh shhhh” He whispered in your ear, entirely calm. It was a contrast to the frantic noises and jerking movements you were making.

The man in front of you stepped forward as your head was gently but firmly movies to the side, exposing your neck. “It's ok,” said the first man as he pushed something into your skin. A needle you thought, I've been drugged. “Just go to sleep, it's all going to be ok” things quickly became foggy and the last thing you remember was someone petting your head. Then it all went black.


	3. Had a Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love any criticisms you have. Please leave suggestions as to how I can improve if you have any. Thank you for reading!

Your throat was dry. It always was in the mornings. That's why you would put a glass of water on the floor next to your bed every night, so in the mornings it would be right there. Especially because you had obviously had a big night of drinking. You could not remember it at the moment but the pounding in your head was enough evidence. You could only imagine what your sister felt like. You reached out a hand to find you water, but when you could not even find the ground you thought you might give it another minute.

Being a college student, you were not unfamiliar with crazy nights of drinking. Though it had been a while with harder classes and a full-time job to juggle. Maybe that's why you didn't remember your hangovers being this bad. You reached for your water again. For some reason, your fingertips were not brushing the floor. The fog in your brain began to dissipate when you focused on that confused fact. Your bed was low to the ground, so it was not hard to touch the floor. You tried to open your eyes, but it was like your eyelids weighed one thousand pounds. Even when you managed to squint you vision was blurry. You rubbed your face trying to wake up and realized the feeling you were having was foggier than nausea. What kind of hangover is this? You thought. What on earth did we drink last night?  
“Lisa” You ground out your sister's name.

No response. You finally opened your eyes to see that the ceiling was not you’re ceiling. Blinking several times showed you that in fact the entire room was not your room. The walls were made from stacked logs and it reminded you of your summer camp days. The room was dark, only lit by what little light made its way through the closed curtains of the one window. It was enough so you could see a glass of water on a nightstand next to the strange bed you were in. You gulped it down in a minute and it helped you to clear your head. 

What happened last night? The room was decorated minimally with woodsy furnishings. The king-sized bed had many blankets and was topped off with a quilt that looked hand made. You threw off the covers to get out of bed but found that you were still very sluggish. Lisa was not in here and you weren't sure how you got here. You tried to remember. I got home and I made drinks while I waited for Lisa, and then…….and then. You jumped up at the realization, this had been a mistake because you immediately hit the floor twitch a thud.

The sound was loud and had caught someone's attention because you heard the door open behind you. “Oh no!” said a woman's voice. You rolled over to look. “Are you ok?” She was very pretty, with her sharp features and cropped red hair. She crouched down to look at you, but you flinched at her hand. “Don’t worry I’m not with them” She said as she pulled you to the bed. Once you were sitting on the edge, she began feeling your forehead. You felt so confused and dizzy from all the ups and downs of the last minute that all you could do was stare at her. She looked into your eyes and you saw sadness. “I know you must be very confused right now. I was. I still am.”

“What is going on. Who are you?” You asked, getting more frightened with every moment.

“My name is Natasha, but you can call me Nat. What's your name” You told her quietly. She stood and sat next to you on the bed and you shifted uncomfortably “It’s nice to meet you, or it would be under different circumstances….” She crossed her arms around her body and looked just as uncomfortable. “Listen, I’m not going to hurt you. This is not my doing. I’m kind of in the same situation as you” you look at her face and see its somber. “I didn't think they would take someone else. They never said anything, and it was just me for so long.” She made eye contact with you “This is awful I know, but I will try to help you. At least you not alone like I was” she put her hand on yours and you did not flinch away this time.

“They took you” you asked.

“Yes”

“Who are they?”

“These two men. Bucky and Steve. Did you see them? They spoke to me a few times before they, ummm…. Brought me here.” She asked.

“I'm sorry” you said and squished her hand. “I saw them Just for a moment before they…. I don't know, drugged me I guess.”

“Yeah they do that” She scoffed

“How long have you been here?” Do you know what they want?”

“Three years I think” She ignored the second question.

“I'm sorry” You repeated.

“I’m sorry too’ You wanted to ask her more questions like where are you and what the two of you were going to do about this situation, but you were stopped by sound coming from the other room “Oh they must be home” You missed what she said next. Something about just doing what they said because your whole body went rigged. The drugs still were affecting you, but they had worn off enough for you to begin feeling true fear. Nat said something else to you that did not register in your brain as your heart beat rapidly in your chest. She stood up. “Stay here ok?” and she went through the door.


	4. True Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's home for dinner!
> 
> I know this is a longer chapter and I'm hoping to keep them a little longer so let me know if you like this length. Also I love any suggestions so if you have them, send them my way!

Bucky felt his heart beating fast. He really could not wait to lay his eyes on you. Steve had been the only one allowed to get anywhere near you before they had brought you home so until now, all he had been able to see of you was through windows and telescopes atop buildings. He was excited as he and Steve got out of the car in front of the cabin. He really hoped you were awake when they got in even though Steve thought it would be better if they were there when you got up. “Less time to get scared” he said.

They pulled their shopping bags from the front seat and let their heavy boots crunch through the snow already on the ground on the way up to the door. “It’s supposed to snow even more tonight” said Steve.  
“Good” said Bucky “She likes the snow; it will make this place feel cozy for her first day awake.”

“Plus she's less likely to run in bad weather” Steve smiled as he stepped up on the porch and began knocking the snow off his boots. Bucky followed suit. 

Steve punched the code into the little keypad next to the door and placed his thumb on the scanner. It's good to be friends with Stark. They stepped inside a little mud room and removed the shoes before stepping through second door, into the living room of their cabin, and shutting the doors to the outside securely behind them. 

It was a nice place the two of them had built, safe and remote. The living room was large and connected to the kitchen. There was a TV and fireplace with only rustic furnishings. Below was a large basement, above was enough bedrooms for the now 4 inhabitants. There was only one bedroom in here, but Steve and Bucky decided to have you sleep there for the time being, it was on the same floor as their offices and you and Nat would not have to hear what was happening in the others room. At least while you settled in.

“Let’s go check on her!” Said Bucky eagerly. Steve put a hand up to stop his friend.

“Hold on. She is probably not going to be very happy to see us at first. I think it’s better if we don’t both go in there at once and scare her.”

This made Bucky frown “I just want to see her in person.”

“And you will” It made him happy to see Bucky this excited. “We might think about sending Nat in first, just to see where her head is at. Remember our surveilles Buck? Y/N gets overwhelmed easily” Reminded Steve.

Like she had somehow read the two men's minds, Nat appeared at that moment from within your room. She closed the door gently behind her and stood in front of it.

“Nat! How is she?” Both men rushed to ask.

“Well, she's awake, but very frightened and confused” Said Nat while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why did you go in there without our permission?” Said Steve a little sternly. 

“I heard a thud. She fell of the bed because she tried to force herself up before the drugs you two” She pointed to them accusatorially “gave her could were off. She is stronger than she looks” she smirked.

“Is she ok?” worried Bucky.

“She is fine, if a little groggy still. I checked and her head and she doesn't have any bumps”.

“Fine. Well…Thank you Nat. Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself ready for dinner?” It was not really a question. Nat could see Steve was on edge about her having spoken to Y/N before they got home. Still, she was not accustomed to following orders. But you were here, and you were new. She thought that for your sake she had better try to set a good example.

-

You were still inside the bedroom. You wanted to call Nat back, tell her to please not leave you alone in here, but she was already gone. On the other side of the door, you could hear people talking. It was so muffled that you didn't know who was talking or what they were saying, but you could guess it was the men who had brought you here.

At the thought of these men, you became slightly frantic. Surly they would want to come in here and you didn't want to be present for that. 

You turned around to the window and tried to open it. You weren't very strong on the best of days, but this window seemed to be electronically locked somehow. You decided you should break it and hit your closed fist against the glass, but all that did was shake the window. 

Must do better, you thought. 

The lamp on the bedside table looked like a good option but as soon as you picked it up you knew you could not do it. You could not leave while these men still had this other women trapped here. You had to wait so the two of you could leave together. It occurred to you that if you could escape then you would be able to send help for her but who knows what these crazy bastards would do.

Would they hurt her? Would she still be here when help arrived? Where even is here?

Knock Knock Knock

Who was knocking on the door? You thought. If it were Nat she would say so. But If it were one of the men why would they knock, why not just barge in? 

Knock knock knock

You weren't sure what to do. You didn't want to tell them to come in, because you didn't want them to come in. You settled on “Hello?” still holding the lamp in your shaking hand.

The door opened slowly to reveal a very large man. Maybe the biggest man you had ever seen. He was tall, blond, and probably handsome if you could have registered that kind of thing at this moment. His muscles were defined, and he looked particularly intimidating looming in the door frame the way he was.

The man moved inside and closed the door behind him. He held a plate with a sandwich on it in one of his gigantic hands. Wow he must be over 6ft.

He smiled gently at you “I thought you might be hungry and dinners not for a few hours” gesturing to the plate. His eyes scan down to see the lamp in your hand, but his smile stays in place. “I know you must be confused. Why don't you put that down and we can talk about it Y/N”

“How do you know my name?” you try to sound intimidating but the shakiness in your voice comes through. “Who are you?”

“Put down the lamp and I’ll tell y-”

“No! Tell me now!” You were surprised by your own outburst, but you quickly deflated at the sound of the man chuckling.

“You are cute when you’re mad.” he looked at you like you were a insolent child. “My name is Steve” he put the plate down “and I know your name because the first time I saw you I knew I had to know everything about you, including your name” his smile was oddly genuine.

“You don't know anything about me” He took a step toward you. “Stay back” you waved the lamp at him like a knife.

“I know you must be scared right now. I just want to help you understand what's going on.”

“Well, I want to leave” You say as you see him again try to creep forward. You step back but hit the night stand behind you, you turn your head on instinct and Steve takes the opportunity to get within arm’s length.

You don't remember deciding to do it. All you remember is the sound of ceramic breaking against a skull. 

“Fuck” Steve could honestly say he had not expected that. Yelling and screaming yes but physical violence? You always managed to surprise him even when he was just watching you from afar. Right now, he experienced this surprise while crumbling to the ground and using his palm to stem the bleeding.

You did not waste a moment and leapt over his hunched figure. The door was unlocked, and you got your first look at the living room and a new pair of piercing blue eyes.


End file.
